The Prince and The Princess
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Emma is a five year old again, and a trouble maker. How can David and Mary Margaret take care of her and a baby? Read it to find out!
1. Revenge of The Evil Queen

**A new story! It's after Emma comes back from the Enchanted Forest reuniting her parents. Baby Neal's name has been announced. Emma and Hook didn't kiss. Enjoy!**

"People of StoryBrooke, we would love you to meet our son, Prince... Neal." Mary Margaret announced.

Emma touched her brother's head. She felt a rush, she liked it. "Oh my gosh! Emma!" Charming yelled looking at his daughter, who was now a little girl.

Regina storms in. "I did that. Emma deserved it after she tore me away from my true love."

"Where am I?" Little Emma asked. She looked around. Decorations were everywhere. Her hand was on a baby's head. She removed her hand and looked up to see a man and a woman. They were looking at her weird. "Who are you?"

"We are your parents." Mary Margaret said. The little girl was beautiful. She had blonde hair and light green eyes.

"You're my Mommy?" Emma asked. "You're my Daddy?"

"Yes." David said.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Neal.

"It's your little brother, Neal."

"Wow! I have a brother!"

"Mommy, I have a question."

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Why did you give me up?"

**I have so many ideas.**


	2. Let's Leave Out The Gruesome Part

**This story got good reviews! I left it off on a cliffhanger. Enjoy.**

"Why did you give me up?" Emma asked.

"It was an accident. We really wanted you Emma. We love you." Mary Margaret replied, not telling her the gruesome story.

"I'm not going back am I? Since you have Neal."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"My first family kept me until I was three, when they learned they were having a new baby."

"Oh no! Sweetie, we love you both the same!" Mary Margaret said, hugging her little girl.

"Promise?" Emma asked, holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Mary Margaret and David said in unison and grabbed her tiny pinky.

They hugged their children. Henry came up. "Who's that?" He asked, sitting down.

"Henry, this is Emma, our daughter." David said, winking.

"What?! How did this happen?" He asked, freaking out.

"Your mom." Mary Margaret said.

"I should've known. I'm going home." Henry said, running to their apartment.

David picked up Emma, and ran after him. "You coming?" He turned and asked Mary Margaret.

"Yep." She said, grabbing Neal.


	3. Emma's New Protector

**I was going to update yesterday. But, my brother was like "you want to play Call of Duty?" So, yeah. That's what happened. We left off with Henry running away and Mary Margaret and David running after him**.

Henry ran to the demolished castle his mother had torn down a few years ago. David finally caught up with him. "What happened David?" Henry asked, pointing at Emma.

"Emma, grown up Emma, brought back Marion. Robin's dead wife. She went back in time. She touched Neal's head and turned into a child herself."

"Regina is still using dark magic isn't she? She promised she'd stop." Henry asked, putting his head in his hands.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand. "It's okay, you'll get your Mommy back. I got mine." She said smiling. Henry hugged her.

"Thank you." Henry said, as he continued to embrace this little girl. He promised himself that he would protect her until she was back to normal. No, scratch that. He'd protect her forever. He let her go. "David, is Regina going to kill anybody?"

"I don't know."

"I hope not." Mary Margaret said, remembering how Regina tried to kill her many times. Trying not to think of what she would do to Emma.

"Can I talk to her?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I don't think so. Your mother is not to her normal self. If we can find a way to make Emma old again, we can have her speak to Regina." David said, hugging his little girl.

Little Emma had her front tooth missing. She looked adorable. She had on a purple shirt, blue jeans, and light- up shoes. She smiled a lot. She hasn't smiled in a while, since Neal died.

Mary Margaret cuddled her two children. Little Neal had little peach fuzz. She loved her children so much.

**Yay!**


	4. A Month with A Five Year Old

**I haven't updated this story in one week! I'm busy with my other stories. I'm sorry!**

"Mom, why did you do that to Emma?" Henry said, confronting his mother.

"She ruined my relationship." She replied, fire in her eyes.

"She didn't know!" Henry yelled.

"Maybe she did! She just wants to ruin my life for making her an orphan!"

"No! She wanted to save an innocent person from being murdered!" Henry said, running out of her house. He went to his Grandmother's apartment. He walked into the door to see Mr. Gold with Little Emma.

"Yes, this was an age turning spell. Regina must've used up Zelena's magic to do this." He said, rubbing the girl's back. "She should be back to normal in about a month."

"A month?" David and Mary Margaret both yelled. That caused Baby Neal to start crying.

"Don't cry!" Emma said, getting off of Gold's lap and running to her brother's crib. "It's okay, Neal." She said. It calmed him right down. She handed Neal her baby blanket. "Here. I used to use this when I got upset. Until you get one of your own, you can use mine." She said.

"That's very thoughtful, Emma." David said, putting his Princess on his lap. "I think we could live with Little Emma here for a while."

"I don't mind that either." Mary Margaret said. "Henry?"

"I miss Old Emma. But, it's okay for a month." He said, hugging Little Emma. "I could get used to you, Emma."

**Henry/Emma!(:**


	5. Day One: New Clothes

**Okay, I haven't updated in a few days. Sorry!**

Emma was asleep on David's shoulder. Mary Margaret walked in from getting groceries and Emma's new clothes and saw her and David asleep. She set Neal in his bed and took a picture of the father-daughter duo.

Emma was awoken by the flash "Hi Mommy!" She exclaimed, waking up David. He smiled at his daughter.

"Emma, I got you some new clothes." Mary Margaret said, pointing to the bags.

Emma got up and looked through the bags. She had been wearing Henry's old clothes for days. She picked out a red t-shirt and some jeans. "Red, of course." Mary Margaret said putting the clothes on her daughter.

David walked over to Emma and said, "Hey Sweetie! I think we need some bonding time. Why don't I teach you how to ride a horse?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Emma said, excitedly. "Me and Henry?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you want." Emma nodded. "Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Emma turned on the TV to watch _Sofia The First_. She was watching the episode with _Gizmo Gwen_. She was laughing a lot. It made Mary Margaret and David's hearts melt.

"Emma, do you like that show?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes! _Gizmo Gwen_ sounds a lot like you, Mommy!"

"She kind of does."

**Gizmo Gwen is actually played by Ginnifer Dallas. She sings in the episode!**


	6. Day Two: Nightmare

**Sorry about not updating. My cat got mauled by a dog so I've been taking care of her. She's going to be okay:) My birthday is tomorrow:)**

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, crying. She had a nightmare. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She was taught in the foster homes not to wake up the parents with bad dreams. "Emma?" David asked, coming up to her.

"I wasn't doing anything bad!" She said, guarding her face with her hands.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" David asked, picking up his daughter.

"That's what my other foster parents did." She said, still crying.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." He said, hugging her. "Why are you downstairs anyway?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"No thank you." She said.

"Okay. Would you like to come sleep with me and Mommy?" He asked, smiling.

She nodded, getting out of his arms and grabbing his hand. She layed down next to Mary Margaret who woke up. "What is she doing here?" She asked, smiling.

"Nightmare." David replied, getting into bed.

"Oh, Emma. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head indicating "No" She fell asleep with her head on David's chest and her hand in Mary Margaret's.

**:)**


	7. Day Three: Cheer up, Henry!

**I really don't update this story very much. It's gotten good reviews. Thanks.**

Emma was spending the day with Henry today. He took her to Granny's for their annual cup of hot cocoa. "Henry," She said in her little, cute voice. "What else do you want to do today?"

"Maybe we could go to the park." He replied, smiling. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No, the park is fine." Emma replied, getting a whipped cream mustache.

Henry laughed. "You got a little something on your face." He said, still chuckling. He wiped the whipped cream off of her face and made her laugh too.

"Henry, are we brother and sister?" Emma asked, putting his hand in hers.

"No, Emma. We are cousins." He lied. He couldn't think of a better answer. He didn't want to tell the truth. She was a little kid!

"Oh. What about Neal?" She asked, referring to the baby.

"He's not my brother. He's yours." Henry said, frowning.

"Maybe you'll get a brother or a sister one day." Emma said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Maybe one day." He said, smiling. But frowned again. His father was not alive. Henry would only have a half brother or sister.

"Don't be sad." Emma said, doing a funny face. That made Henry smile.

**:)**


	8. Day Four: Old Pictures

**I'm a Swanthief shipper. I have to be honest. I want Neal to be alive so he and Emma can give Henry a brother or a sister. I'm going to make little Emma get Neal back alive to see his reaction. Review if you want Swanthief or Captain Swan.**

"Henry, can you tell me about your Daddy?" Little Emma asked, walking into Henry's room. She sat on his bed waiting for him to tell her a story.

"My father is dead." Henry muttered. Emma could hear what he said and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Henry! I didn't know." Emma replied, hugging the boy. She put her head on his heart.

"I will tell you about him, though." Henry said, rubbing the little girl's back. "His name was Neal. He died a hero, trying to save the town from a wicked witch. He was in love with a girl, he had broken her heart many years ago. She didn't trust him no longer." Henry told Emma about Neal. He told her about their sword fighting and Neverland.

Emma got up and went to her room. She grabbed a picture of her older self and Neal and brought it back to Henry. "Are these people your parents?" She asked, pointing to the man and woman whom she didn't know.

"Yes." Henry replied, a tear rolling down his cheek. "This is a picture from before I was born."

"You're father was cute." Emma said, giggling.

**Review please!**


	9. Day Five: Heart to Heart

**I had multiple sides on the Captain Swan and Swanfire thing. I'm not going to do ships then. I will bring back Neal. We have to all agree, his death was cruel. They could've at least let him see Henry again.**

Emma and David had not spent a lot of time together lately. He had to take extra shifts at the police station since Emma was a child again. Emma had noticed her father not around. One day, before he left for work, David felt a little tug on the back of his jacket. Emma was trying to get his attention. He picked her up and she looked at him with sad, blue eyes. "Daddy, do you not like playing with me?" She asked, her lower lip trembling. Tears were threatening to burst from her eyes.

"Of course, I love playing with you! Why do you think I don't?" He asked, hugging his daughter's small body. He brushed the blonde curls out of her face. David sat down on the couch so that he and Emma could speak more.

"You're never around." Emma replied, holding his hand and playing with his fingers. She played with his wedding ring, looping it around his finger. She wouldn't look at him. Emma Swan doesn't cry, she couldn't.

"I just have to work. You see, my partner is gone now so I have to take my shift and her shift." David explained. Emma looked up at him. There were unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you." He said, kissing her head.

"What happened to your partner?" Emma asked, kissing his cheek back. She adored her parent's kisses.

"She had to leave." David replied. He was trying to say this in a very, un- cruel way. He didn't want her to find out that she is actually an adult or that Henry is her son. She's just a child!

"I hope she comes back." Emma said, turning on the television. She started watching her morning cartoons. She ran upstairs to wake Mary Margaret. "Mommy, cartoons are on! Where's Neal?" She asked. Emma and Neal always watched cartoons together. Even though, the baby had no idea what was going on, Mary Margaret thought it was cute.

**Brother/Sister -Father/Daughter**


	10. Day Six: Alive

**My chapters are short, I know. I just like the suspense. Anyway, enjoy**

Emma and Henry were down at the graveyard trying to revive Henry's father. They dug up his coffin. Henry opened up the coffin to reveal a man who had not decomposed. Mr. Gold had put a spell on Neal's body so that he wouldn't rot, he would be like he just died. "Henry, is this your father?" Emma asked, looking at the handsome man.

"Yes, that's him." Henry answered. He hugged his father's breathless body and if he was still alive. He had started to cry and so had Emma. Henry pulled Emma close to him and their tears were mixed. The mixed tears fell onto Neal's cheek.

Neal gasped in his first breath he had taken in a week and a half. He stared at his crying son, cradling a little girl. Neal arose out of the coffin he had once been dead in and embraced his son and the little girl who looked familiar.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed. Neal was crying into his shoulder. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Neal asked, staring at the little girl.

"My mom just turned into…" Henry started then pointed down to the little girl who was still hugging onto Henry. "This is my cousin, Emma." Henry said, winking.

"Oh!" Neal realized. "Nice to meet you, Emma." Neal said, bending down to the child.

"Hi." The little girl replied. She smiled at the older man. Neal picked her up and offered to take her home. She said yes and he took her and Henry home.

Mary Margaret answered the door and screamed. "I thought you were dead!" Neal put down the two children.

"Well, I'm alive now."


	11. Day Seven: How did he die?

**New update!**

Henry and Neal were out for the day, and they had left Emma at the house with Mary Margaret, David, and Baby Neal. David and Mary Margaret were afraid that Neal would slip everything that had been happening; also Henry and his father needed time alone. Henry had cried during the nights, when Emma was older. Neal was so happy that Mary Margaret and David had named their son after him; it was a real honor. "Mom," Emma greeted, walking down the steps. "When is Henry going to be back?" She asked, sitting onto the couch, next to Mary Margaret and Baby Neal.

Mary Margaret sat Emma onto her knee, with Baby Neal in her arms. "He'll be home soon. He's with his Daddy right now." She said, rocking Neal to sleep. Emma had been asking when Henry was getting back for the three hours that he was gone. "Do you want to watch television until he gets back?" She asked. Emma nodded, and Mary Margaret turned on the television to some cartoons for her daughter.

An hour later, Neal and Henry walked into the living room. Emma was asleep on Mary Margaret, who was holding a sleeping Neal. "Hi Grandma," Henry greeted, smiling at his mother and his uncle. His mother was so small, smaller than him. He sat next to Emma's feet, and Neal sat in the chair that was beside Mary Margaret. "We went to the park and we were sword fighting!" Henry exclaimed, smiling at his father.

Emma woke up to the sound of Henry's voice. She sleepily turned her head to look at him, and sat up. "Hi Henry," She greeted, smiling at her "cousin" Neal was staring at the girl; he had a baby with a child. That was awkward. "What do you want to do?" She asked Henry. She yawned, still tired from her nap. Neal was looking at her; she noticed. She gave him a quick smile.

"How about we got to Granny's?" Henry suggested. Mary Margaret was allowing Henry to take Emma out alone. Emma was mature for her age, which was now five. "Then we can go to the park or the beach or something." Emma nodded and continued watching the television that was on the entire time.

"That's cool." She replied. "Neal," She said, turning to the man. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence. "How did you die?" She asked, curiously.

"I was killed by an evil woman." He replied. "I sacrificed myself to save the town from the woman. She was trying to hurt Henry's Mother; I couldn't let that happen." Emma had a scared expression on her face, and Neal realized that he went a little far. "But don't worry! The woman went away." He said, trying to make the child feel better. Emma smiled at him, and laughed.

"That's good!" Emma exclaimed. "You're a hero!"

"Yes," Mary Margaret confirmed. "Neal is a very big hero. He saved you, Henry, and all of us."

"Thanks Neal." Emma said, smiling at him.


	12. Day Eight: An Old Friend or Enemy

**This isn't a ship story at all. When Emma gets back to her normal self, Neal and Emma or Hook and Emma won't get together. Most of my stories are Swanfire, but this is just normal. I know some of my readers are CaptainSwan shippers, and that is no problem! I just brought Neal back for Henry. I thought his death was cruel since he didn't get to say goodbye to his son.**

Peter Pan was slammed against the hard pavement. He wiped away the blood off of his lip with his green shirt. Where was he? The last thing that he remembered was being killed by his son, Rumplestiltskin. His son had sacrificed himself for the town, and had no second thoughts about it. He was finally a hero, which was a disgusting thought to Pan. He was back to his teenage self, and he was back in Storybrooke. Around his neck was a necklace full of fairy dust, the only thing keeping him young. When that runs out, he will go back to the old geezer that he was. It disgusted him.

Pan needed Henry's heart earlier, but now he needed another thing. He needed a child so that he could absorb their youth and he would stay forever young. He wanted a fearless, strong child that showed every emotion making this town cater to his or her every need. He needed a smart child.

Peter glanced at people that he recognized. The truest believer, with his grandparents and father, but who was that laughing, little girl next to them? She was blonde, and resembled Henry's grandfather the most. "Perfect," He whispered, with an evil smile forming at the corner of his mouth. This would be the child that he would absorb. The only person who could foil his plan was that Evil Queen, but she was nowhere in sight.

Pan stormed into Granny's diner, and stomped over to the family whom he hoped to destroy. He grabbed the little girl's arm and brought her closer to him. "I need you." He whispered in her ear. Emma stared at the teenager with a frightened look. She should be frightened, it was Peter Pan!

The whole diner was staring at the scene that was happening before them. "Get away from her!" David yelled, lunging himself at Pan. Pan froze David, and threw him back.

"You touch me, she dies." He threatened, pointing at Mary Margaret, David's wife. He looked down at the child who looked very scared. "Child," He called. "What is your name?" Emma didn't answer him. She just simply shook her head. "I won't hurt you." Pan assured. "Not yet, anyway."

"You tell me your name first." Emma demanded, looking at her parents for approval. David and Mary Margaret had frightened expressions, while Neal took Henry to a safe place away from Pan.

"My name is Peter Pan." Pan answered, giving her a fake smile. "Now," He added. "I won't ask you again, what is your name?" He asked once again.

"Nolan, Emma Nolan." Emma replied. Pan saw a gleam in Mary Margaret and David's eyes as she said this. This little child, could she be the savior? What happened to her? "What do you want with me?" Emma asked, knocking Pan's hands off of her tiny arm.

"I need your help to stay young." Pan said. "You have to give me your youth willingly, or I will take it from you along with your life." He threatened, placing his hand back on her arm so that she couldn't run, or someone couldn't take her from his grip.

"No way!" Emma rebuked. "Get someone else to do that!" Emma bit Pan's arm making him grab it, pulling it away from her. As soon as she was released, she ran into David's arms. David picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"You bit me!" Pan yelled. "How dare you!" Rumple walked into the room to see his teenage father. "Rumple," Pan called. "You're alive too?"

"Yes," Rumple answered, in shock that his father was still alive. He thought he had killed him, as did to himself.

"Good, you can help me." Pan replied.


	13. Day Eight, Part Two: The Nevengars

**That was a cliffhanger last chapter! Whoo! I'll update it, don't worry! By the way, you guys should check out my story called "New Beginnings" It's a Emma/Mary Margaret/David story also. It's awesome!**

"Why the heck would I work with you?" Rumple asked his father. He limped over to David, making sure that the little girl in his arms was alright. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Rumple may have been very evil, but he had a soft spot for children. He could never use magic on one, unless it was good magic that wouldn't cause them pain.

Emma nodded but continued to stare at Peter Pan. Man, he looked familiar! He was just a teenager, so he couldn't be that harmful, could he? "I'm fine." She answered to the older man, giving him a small smile which meant a "thanks for checking up on me" in kid language.

Rumple walked over to his kid father once again. "How are you alive and young?" He asked his father, curiously. When Baelfire sacrificed himself for Rumple, that must've made Malcolm come back also. That really sucks.

"To be honest, Rumple, I have no idea! I was dead one second because of you, and now I'm alive and well." Peter replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't need Henry's heart no longer, I need his mother's."

Rumple frowned at his father. Why couldn't he just go away? "You can't have her. You leave us alone and go crawl into whatever hole you came from!" He yelled, poking him in the chest as he talked in a threatening way.

"Rumple, you shouldn't talk to your father like that." Pan shot back, frowning at his son. He teleported Emma to him and he grabbed her in the position that he had her in. "Let's go, Child." He said to her, teleporting both of them to the cabin in the woods where David and Mary Margaret stayed during that rainstorm a few years ago before the curse was broken. "We're going to Neverland." He said to Emma, throwing the magic bean on the floor, opening a portal to Neverland. He pushed her into the portal before him, and jumped after her.

David and Mary Margaret were freaking out back at Granny's. Where was Emma? "Rumple," David called. "Can you use that globe thing that you used to find Henry?" He asked the older man.

Rumple made the globe appear and made David prick his finger on it. "They're already in Neverland." He said, frowning. "We need a team just like we had with Henry." He said. "David, you're coming. Get Neal, Ruby, Hook, Regina, and Belle." He ordered.

David did as told and got Neal, Ruby, Regina, Hook, and Belle. He left Mary Margaret with Baby Neal and Henry. He gave her a kiss before he left, giving a kiss to Henry and Baby Neal also. Neal kissed his son and gave Mary Margaret and Baby Neal kisses on the cheeks. Regina gave Henry a kiss, and left with the rest of The Nevengars (Part Two).

**I brought in Ruby and Belle in also. I figured Neal, David, Hook, and Rumple needed extra help since Mary Margaret and Emma couldn't join. Mary Margaret had to watch the baby and Henry, right? Sorry about that one, I felt it was logical.**


	14. Day Nine: Potato and Carrot Soup

**This is my most successful story. It has forty eight followers! Thanks so much. That is absolutely amazing.**

When Emma and Peter Pan arrived in Neverland, they fell face first into a pile of dirt. Peter Pan broke the child's fall. He couldn't let the only thing to make him even more powerful get damaged! That would be like breaking your mother's favorite vase on Christmas, when she could take away your new toys. Emma was panicking when she awoke. "Where are we?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you take me here?" She asked, attempting to run away from him. He grabbed her shirt, and pulled the girl back to him.

"Welcome to Neverland," Pan said, pulling the child deeper into the forest. He would take Emma to the Lost Boy Camp and would cam there for a few days. Then, he would take her to Skull Rock and then she would give him her heart. Her heart will "save magic", making Pan immortal, giving him all the power in the world. "You better like it, because you can never leave."

When they got to the Lost Boy Camp, it was empty. Mary Margaret had taken all of the remaining lost boys to Storybrooke, where they could live with various families, and be normal. Felix, Pan's main lost boy, was killed by Pan in Henry's body. That was how Pan enacted his curse, by using his most loyal lost boy. It was worth it in the end, ruining some of the citizens of Storybrooke's lives. It ruined Neal's mostly, which was amazing for Pan. That was his grandson, and also one of his enemies. "Where is everyone?" Emma asked, taking a seat on a log.

"They all went to Storybrooke. Your mother took them." Pan replied, sitting beside her. Pan realized that Emma was hungry, hearing her stomach growl. He handed her some potato and carrot soup, which he made himself. All of the lost boys loved that soup, and it was a favorite. "I must get even more minions now. She just ruined some of my work, the nerve of that woman."

Emma smiled at the thought of her mother's bravery. "She's amazing, isn't she?" She asked him. She daydreamed, thinking of her mother. Emma thought Mary Margaret was absolutely beautiful. She cringed at the thought of never seeing her again, which was happening right now. What she didn't know was that Mary Margaret and the rest of the gang were finding a way to go to Neverland, to retrieve the little girl.

"No," Pan replied. "She's quite troublesome." He added, eating some of the soup that he had made for himself.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, David and the rest of The Nevengars were finding a way to go save their daughter. "What if we use Hook's ship? He enchanted it so that it can go through worlds. That's how he got to Emma and Henry in New York." Neal asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"That could work, Neal!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, hugging the man who was sitting next to her. The gang ran over to the docks where Hook had placed The Jolly Roger. They got inside, and Mr. Gold put a spell on the ship, so that it was hidden from sight.

"Here we come, Emma." David said, just as the ship started to fly.

**I have a few suggestions for you guys to read. They're my stories and if you like them, don't forget to give reviews!**

**New Beginnings- Emma is Mary Margaret's new foster daughter. Emma finds out about the curse, but can she break it? (It's pretty good in my opinion).**

**Coming Back For You- It's a Swanfire story. What if Neal had gone to Storybrooke when he had gotten the post card? Read this story to find out about what happens in my perspective.**

**Twenty Eight Years- Emma is four when she finds out about the curse. Can she and August break it?**


	15. Day Ten: Suiting Up

The Nevengars arrived in Neverland, hitting the ship against the sand. "Land ho!" Neal yelled, sarcastically. He jumped off of the boat first. Man, he had not missed this place. It still smelled of sewage and boy odor. Neal helped Belle and Ruby down onto the Neverland sand. David jumped over after, and so did Hook. They had to help Rumple also, because of his bum leg. "Emma was leader last time. Who takes the job now?" Neal asked, scratching his head.

"I say David, it is his daughter." Ruby said, patting David on the back. She knew that he missed his daughter. Now, he had just left behind his wife, son, and grandson. That must be hard!

David nodded and smiled at his friend, giving a "thank you" with his blue, sparkly eyes. He had gotten a new sword, since Emma threw his old one at the dragon, and had it tucked in his belt. "Wherever she is, I will always find my family." He said, using the Charming family motto.

They walked into the dark forest, not really knowing where they were going. "Is Pan's camp still moving?" Regina asked. That is what Pan did with Henry also. It was quite frustrating to the Evil Queen. "Because I don't know how much time we have until Emma gives her heart to Pan. She's a gullible, little child now. We should hurry."

"Usually, I don't agree with Regina. But right now, I do." Rumple said. "Mr. Nolan, we need to act fast before my father becomes immortal and kills your daughter, and the rest of us."

Belle walked beside Rumple, allowing him to lean on her. "I've never been here before, but I trust Rumple's instincts." She said, very sweetly. "We need to follow Rumple and David's leads or we will never get anywhere."

"She's right," Ruby agreed. "Rumple and David have been here before. Neal and Hook know every inch of this island too. Maybe we should just let the guys do all of the tracking." She chuckled. Neal had spent three centuries here. David had spent a few days here, but he was the leader.

"I was a lost boy once." Neal said. "I know every tree and leaf on this island. I know Pan's three moving points to avoid newcomers. There is one on the east side of the island, the west side, and the north side." He explained. "There is not one on the south side, because that is where people show up, including us."

"You were a lost boy?" David asked Neal. They could use that to their advantage.

"Yes," Neal replied. "At one time, I was the top lost boy. I left, leaving Felix to be top guy once again. It was one of the best decisions that I have ever made." He added. "I spent three centuries on the stupid island, and I've grown to despise it." Neal was helping Belle with his father's walking. He didn't have his cane with him.

Neal led the gang to his old cave to find some things that they could use. "Pan's shadow cannot be alive, because we killed that. It's separate from Pan." Neal explained. He dug out a sword, a dagger, and a few, un-lit torches. He gave one of the torches to Belle and Rumple, and the other to Hook. He gave the dagger to Ruby, but she also had wolf powers, and he kept the sword for himself. "I think we've suited up pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Meanwhile, Emma was listening to one of Pan's stories. Pan told pretty good stories, about what life was like back in the Enchanted Forest, about three centuries ago. "I was a con artist." He explained. "I was a coward, but more of a coward than my son. I left him all alone, without any other family. That is my biggest regret."

Pan was telling a fake sob story to the gullible child. He was trying to win points, winning her friendship. Children befriend almost anyone. "I don't think you're a coward." Emma said, placing her hand on Pan's hand. "You're not a bad guy."

"Why, thank you!" Pan thanked, giving a warm smile to the child. "Would you like some more soup?" He asked.

"Sure," Emma replied, taking more soup from her new 'friend'. Maybe Pan wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
